Security Zone
Security Zone is a Firefight level in Halo 3: ODST, based on the campaign level ONI Alpha Site, set in the city of New Mombasa. Layout It takes place in the inner courtyard of the Office of Naval Intelligence Alpha Site in the city, and is described as a medium-sized map, with sniper rifles and turrets situated high up, with a central valley for the purpose of funneling enemies. Midway through a Firefight game on this map, Wraiths will spawn, though hijacking them has been disabled on this map for balance reasons. The Sniper Rifle spawns on a bench next to a turret, raised platform, to the right of the main staircase near the spawn area. The Spartan Laser spawns at basically the same position as the sniper rifle except to the left of the starting position. Rocket launchers, SMGs, frag grenades, and pistols spawn on the player's side. Look for them on a wall once you leave the building. Tips *It is wise to stay within a short distance of your starting location, largely because players can see approaching enemies at the bottom of the hill long before they are in range. *If you are going for the sniper at the very end of the map, be sure to do it early or during a weapon drop. If you are running low on ammo, be sure to have a teammate cover you. *The barriers will provide excellent cover from Fuel Rod shots and Wraith mortars, however it doesn't last long. *If there is a Wraith annoying you and the Rockets and Laser are nowhere to be found, the Fuel Rod makes an excellent alternative. Driving a Wraith The game is scripted so that as soon as the driver of the Wraith is killed, the Wraith explodes making it impossible to drive. However for a split second after the driver is killed, the Wraith can be piloted. Any number of people can accomplish this, however the more, the better: *At the start of the round, make your way down to where the Wraith is dropped. Make sure to have a Carbine and a Plasma Pistol. If you have some companions, have them bring plasma pistols. *As you approach the Wraith, concentrate fire on the turret gunner. *Once he is dead, have one player jump on top of the Wraith while the others stun the Wraith with plasma pistol overloads. *Melee the hatch until it pops off. *Melee the driver until he has no armor but do not kill him yet. *Crouch on the Wraith so that "Press RB to board Wraith" does not appear. *While still crouched, hold RB (making sure you do not board the Wraith), and fire a single shot with the carbine into the driver's head. If done properly, you will become the driver of the wraith. An ally can climb in and become the gunner. If the driver exits, however, the Wraith will explode. While this is doable alone, it is much harder to keep the Wraith stunned while doing everything else on your own. Also, if you are alone, no one manning the turret will become a problem when the Drones begin to attack.Rooster Teeth Walkthrough on Youtube. Gallery H3ODST Firefight SecurityZone1stPerson.jpg|A pair of dropships drop off a wave of Covenant. H3ODST Firefight SecurityZone1stPerson2.jpg|A view of the Halo 3: ODST Heads Up Display. H3ODST Firefight SecurityZone.jpg|Players take on Hunters. H3ODST Firefight SecurityZone2.jpg|Teamwork. Use it. H3ODST Firefight SecurityZone3.jpg|Chieftains have become more devastating juggernauts. Security Zone.png|Over view of Security Zone. SecurityZone Weapons.png|Weapon and Ammo Locations. Sources Category:Halo 3: ODST Multiplayer Maps Category:Firefight Maps